


One cannot bagsy the position of godparent!

by Ruby_Rubisco



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, but their hearts are in the right place, the ghosts have absolutely no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Rubisco/pseuds/Ruby_Rubisco
Summary: Alison has news for the ghosts. They respond with their usual calm.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134





	One cannot bagsy the position of godparent!

"House meeting! Everyone into the drawing room!" Alison yelled up the stairs, before joining Mike on the re-upholstered sofa.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" he said.

"Better I tell them than they figure it out, so we've got to get on with it."

"D'you think they'll be ok?

"Yeah, of course" she said, with more confidence than she felt. They probably _would_ be ok, be excited, even, but there was a small niggling doubt in the back of her mind, the part that remembered how hard it had been to get the household into some sort of routine.

The ghosts filed in through various walls and ranged themselves around the room. Thomas propped Humphrey's head on the coffee table.

"This meeting had better be quick, Alison, food club starts in 10 minutes sharp," said the Captain.

"Right, ok, I'll start, then." She coughed awkwardly. "I know the last few years have brought a lot of changes to Button House, with me and Mike arriving and doing up the house and turning it into an event venue. And you've all adapted really well to all of that." Alison was pretty sure Robin rolled his eyes at that, and frankly she agreed with him, but she was aiming for positive. "Which is why I know you'll all cope with the next change that's coming."

That set off a series of murmurings among the ghosts. She heard _hotel_ a few times, and _divorce_ from Thomas (a little too eagerly).

"You is leaving us?" said Mary, distressed.

"No -”

“Don’t leave!” wailed Kitty, and then they all began clamouring.

“I thought the wedding business was going well!”

“Is it us?”

“We can change!”

“We mean it this time!”

“Who will be buying the house?”

“We’re not leaving!” Alison shouted. The ghosts quietened down, still looking apprehensive. She took a breath. “We’re not leaving. We’re having a baby.”

Mike grinned in the direction she was speaking. There was a long second of silence as they all took in her words, and then there was an explosion of noise.

“Congratulations!”

“A baby! How thrilling!”

“I say, that’s bally good news!”

“‘Tis a great blessings on you!”

“The next heir of Button House!”

Every ghost was speaking at once, offering congratulations and celebrating the prospect of a child in the house. It took nearly a minute for the initial excitement to die down, and as Alison opened her mouth to speak -

"I want to be godmother!" Kitty cried.

"Kitty, I don't think a ghost can be a godparent,” Fanny said, “For one thing, none of us can get to the church for the -"

"Bagsy godfather!" shouted Pat and Julian at the same time, and the room descended into chaos again.

“I bagsied first!”

“Um, I think you’ll find, Pat, that while you may have _started_ speaking first, I, in fact, reached the end of the sentence before you did, so I completed my claim first, and therefore -”

“Thomas, tell him I bagsied first!”

They never got to hear if Thomas supported Pat, because Fanny, who had evidently spent enough time with the modern ghosts to understand the concept of basgying, indignantly cut in with “One cannot bagsy the position of godparent!”

“Uh, what is god parent?” said Robin.

Humphrey’s explanation of godparents was drowned out by Kitty listing all the reasons _her_ bedroom would make the best nursery. “I don’t mind sharing with the baby, Alison! It’ll be such fun!”

Thomas was working through all the rhymes for the word _baby_ , because naturally the occasion required the composition of a new poem. Meanwhile Mary was describing a tonic to cure nausea which sounded so disgusting Alison would frankly rather just have morning sickness.

Robin had decided that now he knew what godparents were, he too was interested in being one.

“I’m sorry Robin, but you missed your chance,” said Julian.

“No, not my fault, me not know then! But know now! Bagsy godfather!”

Fanny threw her hands up in exasperation. “None of you will be godfather!”

And the Captain was planning changes to the night watch rota. "We'll need to switch to double duty, of course, one for the house and one for the child."

Mike leant over to Alison and whispered, "You've been quiet for a long time. Is everything ok?"

Alison rested her head on his shoulder and watched her strange ghostly family. "Everything's great."


End file.
